An informal workshop on Drosophila database management was held on April 27, 1989, in New Orleans, in conjunction with the 30th Annual Drosophila Research Conference. The meeting included about 50 leading researchers in Drosophila genetics. The participants concluded that important data are not being integrated or utilized optimally and that an organized database management system is needed urgently. In consideration of the importance of Drosophila as a model organism, it was agreed unanimously that the Drosophila community should hold a workshop under the auspices of the Human Genome Initiative in the National Institutes of Health. This proposal is for support of such a workshop, submitted at the request of leaders in the Drosophila community. It requests funding for an international workshop to plan for a comprehensive Drosophila database. The workshop will include Drosophila geneticists variously involved in genome mapping, Drosophila Stock Centers, or maintenance and dissemination of specialized data; and experts in database management. The goals of the workshop are (1) to define the objectives of a comprehensive Drosophila database, (2) to establish priorities among these objectives, and (3) to identify a small nucleus of individuals willing to undertake detailed planning and implementation of a Drosophila database. One of the prime objectives should be to integrate the Drosophila database with those of other organisms.